A Fruitloop's Christmas Carol
by Luiz4200
Summary: What if those three famous ghosts visited our favorite seriously crazed up froot loop? A Danny Phantom/Christmas Carol crossover.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, A Christmas Carol, or anything that belongs to either the book or the series.**

**A Fruitloop's Christmas Carol**

Vladimir Masters, a.k.a. Vlad, a.k.a. V-Man, a.k.a. seriously crazed up fruitloop, a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius was working at his desk as Mayor of Amity Park when a jolly overweight man entered his office. "Merry Christmas, V-Man!"

"Merry Christmas, Jack." Mayor Masters half-heartedly replied.

"V-Man, we're having a Christmas supper at home and you're invited." Jack happily said. "And you're invited. Maddie and the kids will love seeing you again."

At the mention of his loved one, Vlad Masters happily accepted the invitation. "Good. I can't wait to see the joy on them when I tell the good news."

**LINE BREAK – FENTONWORKS**

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Maddie, her children and Danny's best friends yelled at the news.

"I knew you'd like it." Said an oblivious Jack Fenton.

Not wanting to argue with Mr. Fenton, Danny, Jazz, Sam and Tucker headed to the kitchen.

"Isn't there anything you can do about it, Danny?" Tucker asked.

"Nope." Danny answered. "I wish Vlad got a visit from the Spirits of Christmas."

"I'd rather not, sweetie." Maddie replied as she entered the kitchen after giving her husband an acceptable excuse. Acceptable to him, at least. "Ghosts are malevolent. I bet they just wanted to scare Ebenezer Scrooge and I'm afraid they'd do worse if on the mood for this." She said and then left.

"Too bad this wish can't be true." Sam commented.

"Don't be so sure." A new voice said.

**Please review. Before commenting on how short this chapter is, remember this is a prologue.**


	2. Daniel Marley and the Ghosts

**Daniel Marley and the Ghosts**

Danny, Jazz, Sam and Tucker got a shocking surprise. In front of them there's a glowing floating package the size of them. At one side there's a ghost kid near Youngblood's age and there's a ghost whose appearance couldn't be noticed since he/she was covered by a black version of Clockwork's cape and hood. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"We're the Ghosts of Christmas." The little ghost answered.

"Look, if this is about my usual grumpiness, you guys are one year late." Danny pleaded. "I already like this holiday."

"Actually, we're here because you wished us to visit Vlad Masters." The floating package replied. "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present."

The statement made Tucker laugh at the pun while the others stare at the ghost. "What? Did you expect the guy with a robe that covers a child named 'Ignorance' and another named 'Want'?"

"Are you really the ghosts who reformed Ebenezer Scrooge?" Sam asked with skepticism.

"Scrooge. Scrooge." The small ghost replied with disdain. "Lady, we've met guys who make Ebenezer Scrooge look like an easy job. Anyway, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past and the quiet one next to Present is the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. And while I don't know how this specific case became known, it serves to show why we came here. As per tradition, a ghost or, in that case, a half-ghost acquaintance of the living or, in that case, half-living person to be reformed must ask for our help and then tell the person to be reformed about our visit before we start the reform process. Back at Scrooge's time it was just a courtesy but ever since the Christmas Truce started it became a requirement for us to do our job without breaking it."

"Do you mean I must tell Vlad about you guys before you start tormenting, I mean, reforming him?" Danny asked.

"Exactly." Present replied. "Other ghosts wanted to do it, but they were afraid of what Vlad would do to them after the holiday season."

"Okay." Danny said with a malicious smile.

Later on, at Vlad's manor, the fruitloop was about to open his bedroom door when he saw Danny Phantom's head at the doorknob. "Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to warn you you'll be visited by three ghosts who will show you the true meaning of Christmas." Danny explained. "You'd better heed their warning, or else…"

"You're a lousy liar, Daniel." Vlad replied. "The Ghosts of Christmas are just fictional characters created for a book. And besides, there's a Christmas Truce. No ghost can harm me."

"The Ghosts of Christmas can still do their job, Vlad." Danny explained and then heard a meow. "I see you took my advice on getting a cat… what, you named her after my Mom?"

"No, I'm just watching her over for my sister."

"Yeah, right. Anyway, I'll leave you waiting for the first ghost." Danny then left and went to meet the Ghosts of Christmas. "There, I've done my share. Too bad I can't see his face while you're reforming him."

"Who said you can't?" Past asked with a malicious grin that was sure shared by Danny.

**Please review.**


	3. Ghost of Christmas Past

**Ghost of Christmas Past**

It's sleep time, and Vlad Masters was trying to forget Danny's warning. "Daniel was just bluffing. Right, Maddie?" The fruitloop asked 'his sister's' cat.

"Meow."

"I'm glad you agree with me, Maddie."

"Well, I don't." Vlad and Maddie heard a childish voice say. "Who's there?" V-Man asked. He looked around and saw Daniel and a child-like ghost. "The Ghost of Christmas Past, I presume." The fruitloop sarcastically said.

"In the ectoplasm, Mr. Mayor." Past replied and then offered a handshake. "Nice to meet you."

"Equally." Vlad replied, taking the offer since he believed it'd not hurt because of the truce. However, once he touched the ghost, Vlad felt a huge light and then saw himself at a place he didn't expect to see. "I recall it! It's my old boarding school."

"Meow."

"You came too, Maddie?"

"It still unnerves me you named your cat after Mom." Danny commented.

"SHE'S MY SISTER'S CAT, DANIEL!" Vlad angrily yelled.

"Let's not forget the reason we came here, guys." Past said. "Do you recognize these kids, Mr. Mayor?"

They then saw some kids leaving the school. "Ray? Paul? Jack?"

"Jack?" Danny asked. "Is that my Dad?"

"Didn't he tell you we were already friends during High School?" Vlad asked Danny.

"No. Vlad, where are they going and why aren't you with them?" Danny asked out of curiosity.

"They're going to their respective homes to spend Christmas with their families, Daniel." Vlad explained. "As for why I'm not with them, the explanation is inside." Vlad then went Plasmius and phased into the school. Danny and Past followed him. Inside the school there's a lonely kid. "Is that you, Vlad?"

"Yes, Daniel." Vlad replied with an annoying tone.

"Why aren't you going home like the others?" Danny asked fearing for the answer.

"My Father wanted me to become an executive and hopefully become the new Dairy King." Vlad explained. Then they saw a girl entering the school.

"Francine?" Teen Vlad asked.

"Yes, brother." Francine replied. "Father said you could come back home this time."

"YOU DO HAVE A SISTER!" Danny asked in shock.

"Why is it so hard to believe, Daniel?"

"I've only heard about her when you claimed your cat to be hers."

"SHE _IS_ HER CAT!" Vlad angrily yelled.

"We've stayed here long enough." Past said, wanting to stop their argument. "Let's see another past Christmas."

They then went to the University of Wisconsin. "I recognize this. It's my first Christmas after the accident that made me a halfa." Vlad said.

"What are you reading there?" Danny asked.

"By the anger at my face, it's a letter from your parents congratulating me for recovering from the accident, as well as inviting me to join the gang for Christmas." Vlad answered.

"But my parents said they never saw you after the accident until that reunion." Danny replied.

"I didn't want to look at them after knowing they became a romantic couple." Vlad snapped.

"Have you ever regretted this choice?" Past asked.

"No." Was Vlad's simple answer. "I didn't want to see what Jack took from me."

"See what I meant about 'guys who make Ebenezer Scrooge look like an easy job'?" Past whispered to Danny, who nodded in agreement.

"Is there any other Christmases you want me to see, Ghost of Christmas Past?" Vlad uninterestedly asked.

"No." Past answered and then took them home.

**Please review.**


	4. Ghost of Christmas Present

**Ghost of Christmas Present**

"It's a nightmare! It _has_ to be a nightmare!" Mayor Vlad Masters told himself and his 'sister's' cat. "These ghosts can't be real!"

"Don't be so sure, Fruitloop." Danny replied as he appeared with a package around his size. "Is this for me, Daniel?"

"Vlad, let me introduce you the Ghost of Christmas Present." Danny said. "I know, it's a horrible pun."

"It's a matter of opinion, Phantom." Present coldly replied. "Now please each one of you hold one of my ribbons." He politely asked.

Both halvas did as requested and are taken from Vlad's mansion to the Fenton household. "We're back home." Danny commented.

"Kids, it's Christmas morning!" Maddie called them. "We're coming!" Danny heard his sister and… himself?

"This is what Christmas morning will be of our interference won't affect either of you." Present told both Danny and Vlad.

After seeing himself and Jazz open their presents, Danny and Vlad heard the doorbell. Jack was happy to see his V-Man at the door. "Vladdy!"

"Merry Christmas, Fentons."

"Merry Christmas, V-man!" An enthusiastic Jack replied. "Come in!"

Vlad then gave them some packages. One for each Fenton to be exact. Jack, Danny and Jazz were given each one a fruitcake. "Thank you, V-man!" Jack honestly thanked Vlad.

"Fruitcakes?" Danny with the Present Ghost asked his Vlad.

"No comments, Daniel."

Maddie then opened her package to find not only another fruitcake but also a golden-framed photograph of Vlad. "Thank you, Vlad." Maddie half-heartedly said.

"You're welcome, Maddie."

"That's you indeed." The Danny visiting with Present told Vlad. "Subtle as a giant mallet."

"What do you mean by that, Daniel?"

"Not now, gentlemen." Present intervened. "I must tell you that, if these shadows remain unchanged, there'll be one less person to celebrate Christmas at this house."

"Will I have finally killed Jack?" Vlad eagerly asked.

"Aren't you worried about the Fentons?" Present asked in reply.

"As long as it's not Maddie I don't care." Vlad replied but then became worried. "It's not Maddie, is it?"

"It's not in my place to answer." Present said and then glowed, Leaving Vlad back at his own bedroom with nobody but 'his sister's cat'.

**Please review.**


	5. Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

**Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come**

Vlad was trying to call it a night and resume sleeping when he felt someone coming. "Who's there? Of course. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come." An annoyed Vlad said.

The ghost nods affirmatively.

"Fine. Show me what the future beholds." Yet to Come then took Vlad and Danny to an orphanage. Vlad then noticed the calendar. "Hey, you took us only one year ahead."

"Children, look who's here." The orphanage matron called them. Vlad and Danny were surprised to see Danny there with a book. "Our hero came to tell you a story."

"Don't you have to protect the town from ghost attacks, Mr. Phantom?" A little girl asked storyteller Danny and Danny was surprised people in the future will know his secret.

"It's Christmas Truce, kids." Storyteller Danny explained. "All ghosts, good or evil, won't harm humans."

"Kids, who wants to hear our hero tell a story?" The matron asked and all kids raised their hands. Storyteller Danny took this as a sign to begin.

"_Once upon a time, there was a seriously crazed up fruitloop whose desperate need for companionship lead him to get a cat."_

"I TOLD YOU IT'S MY SISTER'S CAT!" An enraged Vlad Masters yelled.

"If the shoe fits…" It's all Vlad got as a reply.

"_Out of desire to rule both Earth and Ghost Zone, the fruitloop went into outer space to collect enough Ectoranium to defeat all ghosts of the world. However, Danny Phantom and his two loyal friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, managed to destroy his satellite, ending his plans but unknowingly sending a huge asteroid away from its orbit."_

'So, Daniel will get on my way again.' Vlad thought. 'This is my chance to get ahead.'

"_This defeat made the fruitloop so enraged he decided to get his ultimate revenge: as Mayor of Amity Park, the fruitloop created a team of ghost hunters who made Danny Phantom unnecessary. To add insult to injury, the fruitloop sent the new ghost hunters to arrest Danny Phantom's parents for harboring a ghost. To save them, Phantom used one of his father's inventions to make himself a normal human again. Eventually, the satellite had been found to be on crash course to Earth and named 'Disasteroid'. It was believed the Disasteroid would destroy the Earth, so several efforts were made by the human authorities to destroy it but all were in vain. The fruitloop then revealed his halfa status to the whole world and made an offer: he'd use his ghost powers to make the Disasteroid intangible so it'd phase through Earth without causing any harm and, in return, the world leaders would give him five hundred billion dollars and make him ruler of the world. A rocket piloted by Danny Phantom's father took the fruitloop to the Disasteroid, which, as the fruitloop learned by then, was entirely made of Ectoranium, which made it impossible for him and any other ghost to make it intangible. Danny Phantom's father then went back to Earth and left the fruitloop stranded in space."_

"Yeah!" Danny said. "Dad saw the fruitloop by what he really is!"

"_Later on, the then powerless Danny and his friends went to the Ghost Zone to get help from the ghosts since the connection between Earth and Ghost Zone makes it so if one is destroyed, so is the other. However, several of his enemies attacked him, which somehow restored his powers. Back on Earth, Danny Phantom revealed his new plan. Since the Disasteroid can't be made intangible, he and all the ghosts who agree to help him will make Earth intangible. While he went to the ghost Zone to seek help, his friends oversaw the making of a machine to guide the ghosts' powers on making Earth intangible. The ghosts had enough power to make Danny Phantom's plan a complete success. Except for the fruitloop, everybody lived happily ever after."_

"What happened to me?" Vlad asked. Yet to Come then teleported them to the outer space, where they saw Plasmius sitting at some rock.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Vlad exclaimed. "Please, o' mighty spirit, are these the shadows of the things that Will be, or are they shadows of things that May be?"

Without a word, the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come sent Vlad back to his home.

**Please review.**


	6. Christmas Morning

**Christmas Morning**

"Yes! The ghosts did it all in one night!" Vlad exclaimed and then picked up his cat. "Maddie, we gotta do something."

That morning, at Fentonworks, Vlad Masters showed up with gifts for the Fentons. Each one got a fruitcake. However, instead of giving Maddie a photograph of himself, Vlad gave Jack an enlarged copy of their old college photograph of them and Maddie together. "Jack, I so regret not accepting the invitation to spend my first Christmas after the accident with you and the rest of our college friends."

"V-man, it's so touching." Jack emotionally said.

"It seems Vlad really got a visit from the Ghosts of Christmas after all." Maddie whispered to Danny.

"You don't know the half of it." Danny replied, leaving his mother confused.

From that day onwards, Vlad never took part on any evil plot. Trying to get over his obsession with Maddie, Vlad Masters took Danny's other advice. Believing 'his sister's cat' needed some companionship, Vlad got a male cat named Jack. Vlad still created the Masters' Blasters but told them not to hunt Danny Phantom and maintained the fact Danny still might be needed.

**THE END**


End file.
